1000 Stars
by Ms.Obvious
Summary: Morgan and Prentiss' relationship is going great until that one heart breaking night. One-shot


**1000 STARS **

It's a cold winter's night in Quantico Virginia; Emily is outside Bella Vita's Italian restaurant waiting for Derek. She is freezing but is anticipating Derek's arrival. Emily see's Derek's black mustang pull up and she breaths a sigh of relief. _"Thankfully he didn't stand me up! But how could I think that he loves me ..." _Derek steps out of the car with a grin spread across his face, he is holding a red rectangular box. "Derek get over here I am so cold "Emily yells from over the other side of the road. Derek chuckles.

"I'm coming sweet cheeks; I just had to get you something" Derek replies whilst trying to hold back the grin threatening to break across his face.

Emily just smiles at him wondering how she got so lucky he was her other half and they were made for each other. Derek steps on the slippery road and stars walking toward Emily, the smile never leaving his face. Suddenly and out of now where a car comes hurtling toward Derek. Everything for Emily seems to slow, "Derek watch out" Emily screams as she is running towards Derek. Emily Plunges into a black abyss.

"Derek...wow...Wh what happened?!Oh my ...Derek where are you" Bolts upright her eyes brimming with tear. Her eyes frantically search around the unfamiliar room, Derek then walks in the room with that huge smile still on his face.

"Calm down gorgeous" Derek whispers to Emily as he gentle holds her hand. "I'm here I will always be here babe."

"Oh Derek I had the most awful dream, you were there and there was this car that was out of control... and the car hit you Derek and I think it hit me ? But...but that can't have happened because your here and I'm here and everything's fine. Where are we anyway?! Emily pauses her rant to take in the room and its subtle tones allowing the light from the stars to flow in.

"I am sorry Em, but I can't tell you where we are, but I can tell you one thing. I will always love you Emily Prentiss, I love that you showed me the universe and yet we never left Earth. I love it when I am with you, the world is like a mirror ball and babe you are my world.... I love you forever and a day."

Emily's eyes welled up with tears " Oh Derek that's... that's so incredibly sweet , I love you so much more then I could ever really explain and..." Derek stops Emily by placing his lips on hers.

"Just remember Em forever and a day." Derek looked sorrowful as he uttered those last words his infamous smile gone. Derek then walks out of the room.

"Derek? Derek?!.... Where are you ?! "Emily sobbed

"Em... Emily sweet heart wake up it's all a ...a nightmare?!" JJ shook Emily awake. JJ hated this. This feeling of helplessness when her friend was falling apart.

"Oh god JJ it s you" Emily hugs JJ. "Where's Derek? I had the most horrid dream and I need to talk to him" Emily says eager to shake this nightmare away and to see Derek's smiling face.

"I'm so so sorry Em but there's been an accident and. and well Dereks you see was well hit by a car and " JJ pauses seeing tears flowing down Emily's cheeks " and I am so sorry but he didn't make it "

"NO" Emily screams Emily lowered her voice speaking in whispers. "No I don't believe you, no." Emily's tears burst their banks and she starts to shake as she sobs, JJ just holds Emily comforting her.

*2 days later*

Emily is finally discharged from the hospital and she is packing her things up, she sees a small red rectangular box. Derek's present. Emily treats the gift like its proclelean and gently lifts the lid to reveal an I Phone. Emily switched the I Phone on and 1000 Stars by Natalie Bassingthwaighte blares through the speakers. "_I'm breathing in pieces, just tasting the feeling, all open, and suggestions, unspoken within. And it takes me to another place the universe the endless space above_." A message displays,

_Forever and a day babe. Happy anniversary, it's already been a year since I we first started going out._

_--- xoxox Derek_

A tear rolls down Emily's cheek and stops at her smile "forever and a day Derek"


End file.
